everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Torni Thorson
Torni Thorson (they/them, he/him, or she/her) is a 2015 introduced character. They are the youngest child of Thor and Sif from Norse Mythology. Growing up closer to earth than their sibling, Torni is more intact with mortal culture, often using "lol" and "imao" in their every day dialect and also has a love for movies and comics and general pop culture references. Wanting to please their parents and do something with their life, Torni sides as a Royal, excited to take on their father's legacy, a very important part in a major mythology (even if they aren't the best fit...) Character Personality You'd think that the offspring of Thor, a strong, powerful god would be strong, powerful, and "what every warrior should aspire to be", right? Then you'd be wrong. Very wrong. Torni is as chill as an iceberg, as lazy as a cat, and could easily be mistaken for any random mortal. The reason? Torni grew up in close proximity to mortals as a child, since times had changed since their siblings had be born, so Thor and Sif decided to raise their child in a more modern fashion.Thus, Torni was highly immersed in fairy tale culture, learning their way of speaking, understanding what they do for entertainment, and studying many of them to see how they acted. They are probably one of the most carefree people in the world. They've lived their life, and probably will continue to live their life without a single care in the world. Generally, Torni is very laid back and fun loving, and while I wouldn't use the word adventerous to describe them nessiarcly, their always up for a good time. Torni's pretty lazy. They don't have much of work ethic and just kind of brush work aside like it doesn't matter to them because it doesn't. I mean, when your father is Thor why is their need to do work? Spending most of their days on the couch with a computer in their lap, Torni isn't much of a go-getter or a something like that. They really, really like their bed, honestly. Torni is kind of oblivious to the fact that they're super lazy and that's a bad thing. They're often slightly confused why people get mad at them when they don't want to do anything. Despite being low energy, Torni is a really bubbly person and much of an optimist. In sort of a blinded way, Torni sees the good in most things and is mainly the person trying to convince others things will go there way, that things will turn out alright. Their also very bubbly and talkative, always smiling and wanting to laugh. Since things back home are... Iffy, their always trying to find away to ignore that fact and clear the mood. Despite this, Torni isn't the best at making other people happy, and while they aren't a Debby downer or anything, they mostly depend on others to make them smile, and never actually intend to make others laugh. Most of the times, Torni doesn't understand the fact that they're in danger. Being an optimist, they assume that everything will go their way, and trouble will clear up. However, sometimes, it doesn't, but Torni isn't very aware of that fact. They'll be in a situation in which they need help, but they won't ask for it because they want to figure it out themselves, or just let it figure itself it. While their optimism certainly isn't a flaw, since it is such a great trait to be able to see the good in things, Torni is often blinded by it. Torni is incredibly insecure and has self doubt issues, mainly pertaining to their destiny and their partentage. Torni is the exact opposite of their dad and their siblings, who are all great, heroric warriors, while Torni just a nerd. And while their parents never say anything directly to Torni, they often give off the vibe of being disappointed and the way Torni turned out and (probably) secretly wishes that the child who took on Thor's destiny was, at least in one regard, like Thor. But, nope, we got Torni. Torni pretends that this kind of stuff doesn't bother them, but truthly, it does. Torni is also very impulsive, just ask... Anyone. tbc Appearance Torni has long, blonde hair they normally keep up in a messy bun. They also have blue eyes and a pale complexion. Like their father, Torni is generally much taller than people. Interests and Hobbies Wootube Torni is an aspiring Wootuber and is quiet frankly obsessed with the platform, though they hate it at the same time. Torni has a relatively well known movie review channel called Lightning Reviews (thought the reviews aren't very fast). tbc Comic Books tba Bad Movies Torni adores bad movies, espically if their bad comic book movies Pop Culture references Torni has a love for things such as memes, vines, and other things of the sorts. Their entire family does not understand their passion in any way, generally being very, very confused by these "me-mes" they show them all the time. tbc Powers and Abilities * Lightning and Thunder: '''Torni has minor lightning powers (with thunder simply being an affect of the lightning) that they have been told many times to not use. But they use it anyway and mainly to just charge up their phone. Torni is also immune to the affects of getting hit by lighting, at least for the most part. It won't kill them but maybe mess up their hair. * '''Hammer: '''While Torni can't lift their fathers hammer, Torni has their own that not even their father can left. Torni doesn't use it, and it's somewhere in their closet under all that Jacksfilms merch. * '''Immortality: While most other Mythology Program students are thousands and thousands and thousands of years old, Torni is only maybe a hundred or so years old, maybe a little less, maybe a little more. No one's exactly too sure (expect Thor and Sif, of course) but Torni is in someway immortal. * Strength: Torni doesn't work out and is literal couch potato but has abnormal strength due to the fact that their the kid of Thor and genetics and whatnot. Torni often under estiments their strength most of the time, and is mostly startled by the fact that they're abnormally strong. Myth Norse Mythology [https://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/the-aesir-gods-and-goddesses/thor/ Thor in Norse Mythology] How does Torni come into this? Torni is the youngest child of Thor and Sif, and supposed to take on roles as Thor, since their older siblings, Magni, Modi, and Thrud technically were their own roles (if that makes any sense). Being born in a more modern time then when they raised Magni, Modi, and Thrud, Sif and Thor had Torni visiting Ever After quite often to get a taste of their culture and Torni would be raised in a more modern and progressive world. Views on Destiny * very excited * hopes to become dads favorite and make him proud ** yeah well eh doesnt happen rlly welp * theres nothing in particular torni likes about their destiny, they just like the concept of destiny, that is. * really, tornis not the biggest fan of what their destined to do but wants to make their daddio proud man * doesn't rlly agree with the royal mythos rlly * supports the rebel mythos * still not vry vocal about their oppinons Relationships Family Thor Odinson (Father) bitch Sif (Mother) * shes cool * supportive * idk rlly what to go one theres like no info on sif * so shes whatever type of mom i want her to be * "you could make a meme out of that, torni" * "thats not how meme's work" * shes kind of like my mum but eh y'all dont know my mom so that description doesn't help Magni Thorson (Oldest Brother) Magni is Torni's oldest brother who they aren't practically close too. Magni, like Torni, had a slower aging processes to while he was born a long long time ago, he was only eighteen when Torni was born. Magni doted on Torni when they were a baby, but since they had such a large age gap, Magni was absent from a lot of Torni's young life. For one, he had kids of his own and didn't live with his parents anymore so he didn't see his younger sibling much. Modi Thorson (Older Brother) Torni's relationship with Modi is similar to theirs with Magni- strained. Modi was a bit younger then Modi when Torni was born, being around fourteen/fifteen so he was around Torni a bit more but not much. Magni and Torni were actually probably closer then Modi and Torni, as Modi just generally didn't seem to want to have anything to do with baby Torni. So, like their other brother, their relationship was left strained when when he slowly grew older and had other things to do Thrud Thordóttir (Older Sister tba Torunn Strengthbringer (Niece) *torunn!!! *torni is cool uncle BD *their like the same age but torni is their uncle but *oh well *torni introduced torunn to marvel *"youll thank me later Other Family * Odin, paternal grandfather. They aren't practically close * Idylla and Ingrid Asgardian , half aunts? * they know loki * and a lot of other peeps * ill expand on their relationships later but ugh Friends Open! Torn needs friendos and maybe some more non-valkyrie friends,, The Norse Squad * the coolest squad around!!! Astrid Hedwig * pretty much the entire valkyrie squad is torns friendos ** they are the torni protection squad mind you * but anyway * good friendos * childhood friendos * torni trying to be a supportive friend while drunk astrid calls them later at night: the series Alexander Conqueror * gasp * a non valkyrie * non norse mythos * friend????? * i didnt know torni had those * kind of have this same thing going on like "our dadios are these big warriors dudes and we're like the complete opposite" * torns automatically friends with anyone who shares their love for comics Astral Quaking-shake * more valkyries * good friendos * known each other since they were young when hrist would vist odin and they'd be like "shoo shoo you two go play" * torn tends to also go along with astrals pranks for the sake of it Kaira Frey * karia and torni knew each other before school but not really * they probably saw each other and were in the same room maybe a few times but didnt rlly talk * meet threw the valkyrie squad Silje Spearbringer * prob also meet threw the squad * does torni have any friends that they did not meet threw the squad * not really * but anyway * torni helps silje talk to luna * "just bc im dating eira doesnt mean i know how i did it" Acquaintances Liv Mercybringer tba Pet Spike Spike is Torni's Norwegian Forest Cat that everyone mistakes for a dog. He's named Spike because Torni is the ''Troll and likes messing with people. Torni has had Spike since they were a younger and for, some reason, trained the cat to act like a dog. Torni likes taking Spike on walks and taking him to dog parts to just confusing the heck out of everyone. Teeth Teeth is Torni's goat they got from Animal Calling during Animals 'n' Monsters. Named after their fathers goats (who's name translate into Teeth-barer and Teeth-Grinder), Teeth himself is very aggressive. Roommate * its Ragna Lokisdottir * bros * if u say ragna is a bad and terrible person torni will find u * their the ''iconic genderfluid norse duo * their like their own little gang. * i guess * i think their relationship is like loki and thor from marvel movies but * honestly im not sure * they have a relationship Romance Eira Lifebringer * nerds * torni adores eira and is a freaking dork when their around her * not like there not already a dork * gods * what else Enemies Torni doesn't really have any enemies per say, but has angered many people on the interweb. Outfits Torni's main colors are blue, red and gold. Thats all I got. School Life Class-ic Schedule Dorm room * norsey stuff * movie posters Alternative Universes Mythosville High AU Torni Peterson is the youngest child of Blake (Thor) and Daisy (Sif) Peterson. While there siblings, Maggie (Mogni), ??? (Modi), and ???? (Thrud) were raised with the traditional views of their parents, Torni was raised with more modern values and whatnot. Their family is a very large and rich family from Norway, with roots as carpenters. Torni is an exchange student at Mythosville High and is very, very unaware of what's really going... Star Wars AU * bullets for now * not the star wars au i was talking about many months ago * more of a shipping au * basically torns the only kiddo of the king and queen of naboo ** which has a more conventional legal system bc i hated how it rlly is * the valkyries are jedi * basically eira is in the role of anakin and torni is in the role of padme. * they still act like their normal self tho * so some anakin/padme stuff goes on with eira/torni * expect no one dies or turns to the darkside * astrid is obi-wan * thyra and einar are leia and luke * and no one gets their hand chopped off Trivia * Torni's Birthday is July 28. * Torni is Demi-bisexual Panromantic. * In the future, Torni and Eira have twinsies- Thyra Thorson (next Thor) and Einar Thorson. * Torni has a Pinterest Board. ** Here's also one for Gods and Warriors (Torni x Eira). ** Here is one for The Iconic Genderfluid Norse Duo™ (Torni and Ragna) * Torni hates fish with a passion. They will refuse to eat it at any cost. * Torni is dyslexic, and has trouble reading and writing. They can read, it's just very difficult and the words tend to shake a bit, along with the fact that Torni has trouble focusing. ** The reason they prefer comic books over actuaral books is because it's much easier to read. While comic books still do have words, they aren't completly full of them that it completly floods Torni's senses and can't read them. ** Torn also writes in text speech when texting or when they try to take notes in classes because once again, its easier for them to read and write. * Heres Torni's diary. ** Again, written in text speech. Torni was originally given this diary because their parents wanted to help them with writing, however, Torni is mainly just written it all in text speech. * They also have a mirror blog account, @why_is_torni, previously known as @lightning_reviews. * Torni has a minor subplot in Parents Day. * Torni is part of the The Norse Squad (or the Norse Squadio BD as they call it) and also hangs with The Valkyrie Squad. Quotes Notes * Torni is an old Norse name that is similar to "Thor". Kind of. ** Also kind of theme? Magni and Modi both start with M, Thrud and Thor both star with T. ***Wasn't intentional because when Torni was named I had no idea Magni, Modi, or Thrud existed. ** Back around the time Norse Mythology was popular, children's last names would come from their father's. Torni second last name was Thordóttir (daughter of Thor), before being quickly changed (and my quickly it was like a minute after) to Thorson since it had just been decided that Torni (who is genderfluid), would be fine going by male pronouns, if any. Also Thorson sounds like a legit last name in the same vain as Peterson and the likes. ** Their name was originally named "Torni Konge" *Technically, Magni is Torni's half brother but I just refer to him as their brother for simplicity **I don't think Torni knows his ma isn't Sif so... **Mythology is weird, y'all. Concept Little story time. So Grimms' friendo, Starry (then known as Sabine) created this wiki and younger Grimms was like okay I'll join because like friendship and stuff, but I didn't really have any ideas of OCs before hand. But then the idea of Thor popped into my head and we got the original concept for Torni. Torni Konge, daughter of Thor, would make a great Thor, and got really made when anyone said something to her about the comics. That was literally the only thing about her. No other concept or personality whatsoever. She had... A line of personality. So skip to a few years later Grimms stumbled back upon the Wiki and wow there's people here. This is also the point in time in which they remember they're an admin, but that's not important. So, Grimms took Torni and basically flipped their whole concept upside down. Also thought it would be ironic to have a meme loving, comic book nerd who probably has never trained a day in their life to be the child of Thor. So that's how we got the Torni we now know and love today, because Grimms wanted to be ironic. Only reason. Gallery Fan art is always accepted~ Actural Art TinyTorni.jpg|damn shadows always ruining by terrible artwork TinyCuties.jpg|Torni and Eira. these two are the cutest thing in the world and i ship them all the way TinyCutiesPart2.jpeg|i colored it and man does my ipad suck. Toorrrnnnniiiii.jpeg|did i draw this just so when torni won cotm they would have art? maybe Itstheiconicgenderfluidduo.jpg|torn and ragna (aka the iconic genderfluid duo) by starry TorniThorsonProtectionSquad.jpg|idk man Torni'sImpulseControl.jpg Torni Secret Santa.jpg|Secret Sant 2k18 Gift from Jade Aesthetic Boards Torni Moodboard.jpg|Torni's Aesthetic Board Memes Godsandwarriorsmemes.png|i did the meme Codenames.png|Codenames Meme featuring Torni, Eira, Ragna, Holland, and Astrid 8F9B9F35-539C-46F8-9E03-5D0B66CC1B29.jpeg|Get Help featuring Torni and Ragna